Like Father, Like Son
by Feathers Fall Like Snow
Summary: The same fate and the same glory. The same end and the same satisfaction in assuring the safety of the ones they care about. James Tiberius Kirk was finally proud of his father. He grew up to be exactly like him…much to everyone's dismay.


**Like Father, Like Son**

Kirk stared at the image in front of him, an enemy ship firing upon _The Enterprise_- upon him. Only him. He had managed to get everyone evacuated onto the emergency vessels in time. Ironically, he'd had to hypo Bones and Spock, but he did it. It was just him on _The Enterprise_.

His comm. crackled and he heard the roar of a group of voices.

"Captain, stop this! Come back here! Please, sir!" Kirk could practically see the mothering tears in her eyes.

"Are you fucking suicidal?" Sulu was most likely clenching and un-clenching his fists, Kirk noted.

Scotty screamed something in the background on a different comm. link.

"Keptin," Chekov then went off into Russian.

"Jim, what the _hell_ are you doing?"

_Bones_, Jim smiled.

"Captain, there is one vessel left. I checked. You can still make it." Spock's voice actually sounded urgent and scared.

He shook his head and looked back at the ship in front of him. He knew where the weak spot in the enemy vessel was and it would take an extreme amount of luck and skill to pilot _The Enterprise_ into the right spot.

"I can't." He whispered. All the voices on the other end went silent. "I'm sorry, but I have to do this." His voice was firm, commanding.

His crew began to object; all of them trying to shout over each other.

"Jim, please don't do this." It was Spock's voice that he heard.

Jim stared at his empty ship, then back at the enemy ship he was approaching. "I get it now." Everyone was still speaking. "For the first time in my life, I'm not upset with George Kirk." There was silence on the other line. "I finally understand what he did." Kirk pulled up an image of him and his crew and then a picture of the entire Enterprise crew, big and small. "I was so angry at him for so long, but now…" Jim smiled. "I get it. I get that he was trying to protect everyone, his crew, his family, his loved ones, and…I'm not angry." There was a short laugh of disbelief. "I'm proud of him. For what he did, I'm proud of my _father_." He smiled and pulled up a picture of him in front of _The U.S.S Kelvin_. "It's taken me almost thirty years, but I'm not angry at my dad for making the decision that he did."

There was a long pause. Spock eventually spoke up. "Jim, remember you and your mother's reactions, Sam's reaction and everything that has happened because he wasn't there." Spock knew that Jim's past was bad and he normally avoided bringing it up, but he would say or do anything to get his Captain, his Jim, his _T'hy'la_, to come back and be safe.

"I know," he responded. "But we all survived." A breath. "That's the important thing. You all will live and move on and-"

"No," Spock and Bones spoke in unison.

"Jim, all I have are you and my bones and I'm not going to lose you. I've already lost Joanna, I won't lose you too."

"Please, T'hy'la, you saw your mother's turmoil first hand; think of how I would feel, how your crew would feel-"

Jim frowned and shook his head. "I did," He ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry, but I have to. 'The needs of the many are greater than the needs of the few or the one'." Jim quoted.

"Don't use my own words against me." Spock snapped.

"I'm no more important than anyone else-"

"You're the Captain! It's everyone's job to make sure you're safe!" Bones shouted.

"It's my job to keep everyone _alive_." Jim countered. "I'm doing what's best for everyone." No one spoke. "That's what my dad did...what he knew was best…even if it meant never seeing the ones he loved again, he knew they would be safe." He looked down at his comm. "It's what's best."

"What happened to you not believing in no-win scenarios?" Spock questioned.

Kirk smiled. "This isn't one." He watched the vessels leave out of the corner of his view. "Not for me…not for anyone. Everyone will survive. This _isn't_ a no-win scenario." He emphasized.

The ship was nearing and he would need all his concentration in order to succeed.

"Please, don't spiral down into the same depression my mother did. None of you. You are all stronger than that. You have each other."

Open sobs were heard from the other end.

"Please don't," It was Uhura's broken voice that he heard.

"I'm sorry." Kirk breathed; a single tear slid down his face.

He looked back up at the screen, blue eyes hardening with determination. "I love you all. Please, don't blame yourselves or anyone else. You're in charge now Spock; keep everyone safe for me."

"Yes, Captain." Spock would keep his last order no matter what.

"Bones, you're awesome, even with your hypo addiction; let other people help you and keep everyone healthy."

Bones cursed in response but muttered an agreement.

"Thank you everyone, it has been a pleasure serving with you. I couldn't imagine a better crew." No one responded and Kirk said his final words. "Kirk out."

An eruption broke out over the other end of the comm. and Kirk ended the transition; he wouldn't allow them to hear his death, though he wouldn't make a sound.

The crew of _The Enterprise_ watched with faces pressed to the glass as _The Enterprise_ and their captain, their best friend, their t'hy'la sacrificed himself and faced the same fate as his father.

The same fate and the same glory.

The same end and the same satisfaction in assuring the safety of the ones they care about.

James Tiberius Kirk was finally proud of his father. He grew up to be exactly like him…much to everyone's dismay.

* * *

**HoKay so...**

**Grammar and Spelling thanks to the wonderful E!**

**This is my first _posted_ Star Trek fanfiction. I have more I need to post but I wanna see how this turns out. Tell me what you think! ****I slash.**

**I wonder why I have never seen this type of story before. I've seen with Spock but not with Kirk and the Spock one was in the movie and the whole Jellyfish scene and he of course survives but I haven't seen a death one so I wrote it. If I've missed it please tell me cause I've wanted to read one and you guys can agree that reading a story isn't the same as writing one. **

**I need reviews to know-well not need-well sort of-they would be nice**

_REVIEW FAVORITE ALERTS ARE ALWAYS NICE_

**ION (I Own Nothing) **

**R E V I E W . E V E N . I F . A N O N Y M O U S !**

**PS thanks for reading~**

**feathers!**


End file.
